gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Titan Ruins
Similar to the encounters of the Guild Trials party stages, these 4 stages are also restricted to 2 entries (e.g., you can use 1 entry for stage II and III, or 2 entries on stage I etc.). This fight you have to take on yourself and you have 1 minute and 30 seconds to take down the boss. Damage done does not carry over and all of these stages cost 0 energy. However, after your team is defeated, time runs out, or the boss dies then it counts as an entry used and 6 Energy is spent. There are a few special constraints that restrict and impede your performance. For instance, a few restrictions are that no physical damage can be done and only certain champions can be chosen. The Titan Ruins resets at 5AM and the boss is available to fight between 9AM-3PM and 6PM-12AM everyday. Snowman, Cassandra, and Helen are the current bosses at the moment, and the "predict" feature recently added shows upcoming bosses in a 3-day "forecast" schedule. ='Encounter Strategy'= Versus Snowman Snowman is the tankiest of the bosses and he is Strength based with increased armor in stage III and stage IV. His Ultimate damages and may also Knockback, Stun, and freeze your team. His 2nd skill is a front attacking armor reduction damage spell and his 3rd skill can hit targets in same row. While it is possible to keep him CCed to prevent his skills, if your team can endure his ultimate, you can use it as a way to regenerate Rage. Also note that using your ultimates can waste time if you are short on it, so try to use as many Active abilities as you can simultaneously. His Auto-Attacks and 3rd skill will restore health (about 400 per hit); you can negate this with Hades' or Ion's shields. Differences between stages: *Stage I- *Stage II- has about 11% Life Steal *Stage III- has about 12% Life Steal *Stage IV- has about 20% Life Steal Versus Cassandra Cassandra is the definite Nuker of the Titan Ruins bosses; she can quickly eliminate your team if she manages to chain her skills. Her ultimate can quickly dispatch any heroes you have with low armor and health pools because of its chaining and bouncing of physical damage. Her 2nd skill will hit all front row targets for a heavy amount of magic damage. She does this at the beginning of the fight so make sure your tank is strong can endure the blow. Her third and fourth skills aren't so bad: increased armor is useless in a magic only fight and her Passive. which reduces all enemies' Resist, would realistically only affect your front heroes because only her 2nd skill does magic damage. Try to interrupt or CC her ult if possible, or just heal up after it. Differences between stages: *Stage I- *Stage II- *Stage III- Deals about 5,000 damage to your front hero/tank at the beginning with 2nd skill. Will kill anyone in party with ultimate under 9000 health and/or 100 armor. *Stage IV- Suggested Heroes Only these heroes will do damage to him (these heroes are also allowed while fighting Cassandra): *Astraea- Deals OK damage with her AAs and has 2 silences (Don't use her ultimate if your team needs rage; use it if you are close to death) *Tiresias- Decent magic damage with skills but has no AA damage *Prometheus- Has very lackluster damage with skills, rage support skill, but no AA damage *Hephaestus- Good PHY damage, good armor for tanking, and having 2 disables (One active and one on rotation) *Athena- With a large health pool, good ult that does more damage based on missing health %, great resist values, ok damage, and a healing spell; she has much utility being a tank/nuker/healer *Leandra- Her Ult and 2nd skill do good damage; her "Cheer" raises other's attack speed and heals. Other Suggested Heroes These heroes wont do any damage, however they can still support and heal your team: *Chryseis- able to heal the team up to full after enduring Snowman's ultimate; strong CC with her 'Charm' *Hades- Very effective at self-sustaining his health even when your healer is rage-starved. Save his ultimate as a saving throw or use in conjunction with your teams active skills. While Hades has his shields on he cannot Life Steal Versus Helen Camp If you're not afraid of spending a few gems (2 gems then 20 gems) and you want to clear stage III or IV easily, just hire the the maxxed out Athena "minion" from the camp tab during hero selection. Nearly, she alone with 2 of her Ultimates can kill those bosses. While facing Helen, hire Poseidon, Snowman, or Chiron to help you fight her in stage III or IV. ='Loot'= Snowman Stage I *1 Snowman shard, 3-4 Energy Fruit, 2-3 Arousal Armor Scrap Stage II *1 Snowman shard, 2-5 Energy Fruit, 2-3 Arousal Armor Scrap, 0-3 Shadow Axe Scrap Stage III *1-2 Snowman shards, 3-5 Energy Fruit, 0-4 Arousal Armor Scrap, 2-4 Shadow Axe Scrap, 0-3 Ruins Pillar Scrap Stage IV *1-2 Snowman shards, 2-5 Energy Fruit, 2-4 Ruins Pillar Scrap, 2-3 Titan Humbler Scrap Cassandra Stage I *1 Cassandra shard, 2-4 Energy Fruit, 2-3 Anti-Wolf Rod Scrap Stage II *1 Cassandra shard, 2-5 Energy Fruit, 2-3 Persian Orb Scrap, 0-3 Anti-Wolf Rod Scrap Stage III *1 Cassandra shard, 3-5 Energy Fruit, 2-4 Persian Orb Scrap, 0-3 Big Mjolnir Scrap Stage IV *1 Cassandra shard, 3-5 Energy Fruit, 2-3 Big Mjolnir Scrap, 2-3 Last Judgement Scrap Helen Stage I *2 Energy Fruit, 2 Smelling Salt Stage II *1 Helen shard, 2-5 Energy Fruit, 2-3 Smelling Salt, 0-3 Holy Tears Stage III *1 Helen shard, 3-5 Energy Fruit, 2-4 Holy Tears, 2-3 Gift Shirt Scrap Stage IV *1 Helen shard, 3-5 Energy Fruit, 2-3 Gift Shirt Scrap, 2-3 Libra Scales Scrap Encounter Strategy as of Dec. 25 (No longer true as of update 1.1.17) :These Heroes can still do magic damage despite the restriction (tested in stage III): *Hades-If he targets his 2nd skill at the boss it will be his only source of damage *Hecate-All of her skills do damage except her Auto-Attacks *Chryseis-Her third skill, 'Magic Missle' is her only source of damage, Category:Place